520 Malay Version
by Senshine-o7
Summary: [RE-POST] "Siapa yang awak tunggu?" "Tempat duduk itu telah diambil." /(Hunhan, Hanhun), slight! Kaihun/
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 520 [Malay Version]

**Pairing:** Hunhan, Sekai

**Original version can be found here: ** story/view/201184

**This story is fully translated in Malay.**

* * *

Sehun tidak faham mengapa setiap kali dia mengambil bas bernombor 520, dia akan ternampak lelaki itu.

'Siapa yang awak tunggu?'

'Tempat duduk itu telah diambil.'

* * *

This story is not mine. Kesemua plot, idea dan sebagainya (kecuali watak-watak yang ada) adalah milik mutlak Tinywings ( profile/view/38929) in Asianfanfics. Kemungkinan besar terjemahan yang saya buat ini tidak menepati seratus peratus maksud sebenar penulisan dalam Bahasa Inggeris kerana saya terpaksa mengubah beberapa perkataan untuk menyesuaikan maksud ayat dengan perkataan Bahasa Melayu. Harap maklum.

* * *

**The meaning of 520: "I love you (Chinese)"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan-sshi, perhentian yang mana destinasi awak?"

"Saya tak tahu. Saya hanya menunggu."

.

.

.

* * *

First chapter will be posted soon. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **520 [Malay Version]

**Pairings: **Hunhan/Hanhun, Kaihun

**Original version can be found here:** story/view/201184

**This story is fully translate in Malay**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Part I)**

.

.

.

Ianya aneh, mengejutkan; sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menggambarkannya. Apa yang boleh dia katakan hanyalah setiap kali dia menaiki bas 520, dia akan terserempak dengan seorang lelaki yang menempati tempat duduk paling belakang, memandang keluar tingkap. Pada awalnya, dia telah membiarkan hal itu lepas begitu sahaja dan menganggap bahawa ianya hanyalah sekadar sebuah kebetulan, tetapi dua bulan telah pun berlalu. Dua bulan berada di dalam bas yang sama dengan orang yang tidak dikenali itu, dan Sehun mula berfikir. Dia pasti bahawa ianya bukan lagi sebuah kebetulan, memandangkan dia tidak menaiki bas itu pada waktu yang tetap — bas itu pergi ke kawasan perumahan rakannya, Jongin, dan dia cuma menaiki bas itu apabila dia mempunyai masa untuk melawat sahabatnya itu.

**Ianya pelik.**

Macam hari ini. Dia sudah berjanji dengan Jongin untuk singgah ke rumahnya, memandangkan kawannya itu akan mengambil bahagian dalam sebuah pertandingan tarian tidak lama lagi dan Sehun hendak membantu. Saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam bas dan mengimbas kad transpot miliknya, matanya telah pun menangkap bayang lelaki itu yang duduk di belakang. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan dipotong pendek. Dia tidak memakai apa-apa yang istimewa, hanya sepasang pakaian kasual, sejauh mana yang Sehun boleh lihat. Ia hanya merupakan sebuah lagi hari berada di dalam bas yang sama dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenali.

**Tetapi kali ini, Sehun mahu mengubah tindakannya.**

Walaupun terdapat beberapa tempat duduk kosong yang lain, dia memilih untuk terus berjalan ke arah belakang bas. Kali ini, dia tidak mahu hal itu terlepas lagi. Dia merupakan seorang yang pendiam dan pemalu, namun tindakannya ini mula terasa agak menyeramkan. Ketika Sehun melabuhkan punggungnya pada tempat duduk kosong yang bersebelahan dengannya, lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tingkap. Ianya merupakan yang pertama buat Sehun, kerana setiap kali pertemuan mereka, orang itu sentiasa membuangkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

**Dan dia terpesona sebaik sahaja dia melihat wajah itu.**

Sehun tidak pernah bersetuju untuk menggambarkan seorang lelaki sebagai cantik, atau indah, tetapi untuk sekali ini, dia merasakan sebuah hasrat yang kuat untuk menganggap orang di hadapannya ini sebagai sebuah pengecualian. Matanya seperti mata seekor rusa yang tidak berdosa, dia terpana di saat lelaki itu melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Tempat duduk itu telah diambil."

Suaranya, menurut Sehun, sangat sedap didengari. Bunyinya lembut, dan ianya menenangkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Sehun berkelip, terkejut apabila dia dapat mencernakan apa yang lelaki itu baru sahaja katakan, akhirnya dapat mengawal dirinya kembali.

"Eh?"

"Tempat duduk awak tu," dia mengulang sambil menunjuk, "ianya telah diambil."

Sehun terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Bukan sahaja Sehun berasa janggal dengan apa yang orang itu baru katakan, tetapi dia juga kaget dengan cara dia mengatakannya. Sekarang dia mengambil masa untuk berfikir mengenai hal itu lebih mendalam, Sehun sedar bahawa lelaki itu tidak suka orang lain menduduki tempat itu.

"Diambil? Oleh siapa?"

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Awak tak perlu tahu."

Dia berkata sebelum memutarkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun, matanya kembali tertumpu pada pemandangan di luar tingkap.

"Hei, Jongin, aku nak tanya sesuatu boleh tak?"

Sehun bertanya sementara matanya terus memerhatikan pergerakan pantas tarian Jongin yang dipersembahkan dengan sempurna. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakan bahawa dia datang untuk membantu Jongin sedangkan jelas-jelas Jongin tidak memerlukan pertolongannya.

"Ya, mestilah boleh."

"Dalam tempoh masa dua bulan ni, setiap kali aku ambil bas untuk ke rumah kau, aku akan sentiasa terserempak dengan seorang budak lelaki ni dalam bas yang sama. Ianya agak mengerikan, kau tau."

"Hmm." Merupakan jawapan daripada Jongin.

"Aku bukannya bertanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan kau. Aku - Urgh. Tak apa lah."

Jongin berhenti menari, sebuah keluhan terlepas keluar dari bibirnya semasa dia mengambil tempat di atas lantai bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau katakan. Lelaki yang sentiasa duduk di _seat_ belakang bas, kan?"

"_Yes_!"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak tahu. Nampak macam dia dah hidup dalam bas tu selama dua bulan ni. Setiap kali aku bercakap dengan dia, dia sentiasa mengatakan yang sama; _menanti_."

"Eh?" Mata Sehun melebar, "Kau dah pernah bercakap dengan dia?"

"Dia tahu untuk bercakap juga, _you know_." Jongin memerhatikannya sebelum meneguk air dari botol minumannya.

"Aku duduk sebelah dia dalam bas tadi, dan apa yang dia cakap hanyalah tempat duduk itu telah diambil."

Jongin serta-merta cemas, segera mengalihkan botol itu dari bibirnya.

"Kau apa? Semua tempat dah penuh ke?"

"Taklah, ianya hampir kosong."

"Dan oh Tuhan, apa yang dia katakan cuma tempat duduk itu telah ditempati?!" Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengari.

"Y-Ya . . . Cuma tu je yang dia katakan." Sehun menjawab sambil memandang rakannya dengan aneh.

"Kau tak sepatutnya duduk sebelah dia kalau ada tempat duduk lain!"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah keningnya, "_What the heck?_"

"Aku ambil bas itu setiap hari, dan percayalah, kau tak seharusnya duduk sebelah dia kalau ada tempat lain yang kosong. Ada sekali itu, dia buat seorang budak kecil menangis sebab budak lelaki itu duduk sebelah dia. Dia menakutkan budak tu dengan cerita seram, teruk."

Sehun terkejut, memandangkan lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa melainkan memberitahunya bahawa tempat duduk itu telah ditempati. Dia telah menukar _seats_ dia selepas itu, dan semuanya kembali normal.

"Daripada apa yang pernah dia ceritakan kepada aku, namanya Luhan, dan dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku tak berapa nak faham dengan apa yang dia sampaikan, tetapi dia betul-betul menggerunkan aku."

_"Tempat duduk itu telah diambil."_

"Kenapa semuanya tentang kehidupan kau macam ni, Jongin? _Even_ bas untuk ke rumah kau pun mengerikan."

Jongin menjeling ke arahnya, "_Excuse me?_"

"Kau dengar apa yang aku kata."

Sehun tahu dia tidak sepatutnya mengatakan sebegitu seandainya dia tidak mahu diseksa oleh Jongin yang terasa.

0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sehun mendapati dirinya mengambil bas itu lagi, dan kali ini dia didatangi perasaan ragu sebelum dia mengambil keputusan untuk tetap menaiki bas tersebut. Jika dia tidak mengambil tempat duduk berdekatan dengan lelaki itu, semuanya akan okay.

**Malangnya, hidup tidak begitu baik terhadap dirinya.**

Satu-satunya tempat yang tinggal adalah tempat duduk di barisan paling belakang dan Sehun terpaksa menyeret tubuhnya ke arah sebuah _seat_ yang kosong. Ini bukanlah apa yang telah dia rancang. Dia tidak berani untuk melihat ke arah lelaki itu ketika dia menempati tempat duduk yang terakhir di barisan itu, mencipta sebanyak mungkin jarak antara dirinya dan lelaki misteri itu. Selagi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tindakan yang bodoh, dia akan selamat.

Dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melihat ke arah lelaki itu, dan memaksa matanya untuk memandang keluar tingkap. Walau bagaimanapun, dia melepaskan sebuah keluhan apabila tiada apa-apa yang boleh dia lihat di luar. Bagaimana lelaki itu boleh melakukan aktiviti yang sama setiap masa merupakan sebuah misteri baginya.

"Kenapa awak mengeluh?"

Mata Sehun berkelip sementara dia memutarkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang itu.

"Eh?"

"Tadi awak mengeluh." Dia menegaskan kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"A-Ah, tak ada apa-apa." Sehun tidak selesa berbicara dengannya.

"Saya minta maaf."

Sehun tidak berapa nak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarinya. Betul ke . . . Betul ke lelaki itu baru sahaja memohon maaf daripadanya?

"Eh?"

"Awak ni memang sebegitu pekak, ke?" Orang itu bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang ternaik.

"Tidak." Sehun agak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya, "Saya hanya tak faham kenapa awak nak minta maaf pada saya."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya pun tak tahu kenapa, tapi saya rasa saya patut minta maaf atas hal sebelum ni." Dia meneruskan tanpa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Awak seorang yang agak misteri, awak tahu?"

"Saya dah dengar penyataan tu banyak kali."

Apa yang berlaku berikutnya mengejutkan Sehun. Dia tidak menjangkakan lelaki itu untuk tersenyum ke arahnya — sebuah senyuman yang kecil, hampir tidak kelihatan — sudah tentu tidak. Namun dia tidak mahu menafikan; dia sukakan senyuman tu lebih daripada yang sepatutnya.

"Dan apa yang patut saya panggil awak?" dia bertanya kepada Sehun.

"A-Ah, Sehun. Nama saya adalah Sehun." Sehun berkata dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Gembira mengenali awak, Sehun-sshi."

"Gembira mengenali awak juga, Luhan-sshi."

Luhan mengelipkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut mendengarkan namanya keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Macam mana. . ."

"Ah," Sehun menggosok belakang kepalanya kemudian dia berkata, "Kawan saya, Jongin, menaiki bas ini setiap hari, dan dia beritahu saya nama awak."

Luhan berfikir mengenainya beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya berubah apabila dia mengingati Jongin.

"_I see, so_ awak kawan dia."

"Malangnya iya." Sehun berpura-pura melepaskan keluhan putus asa.

"Dia budak yang baik, saya percaya."

"Semestinya, dengan caranya tersendiri." Sehun mengejek, tetapi Luhan dapat mendengarkan gurauan dalam nada perbicaraannya.

"Sehun-sshi, awak sering menaiki bas ni?"

Sehun berfikir sebentar sebelum dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Nampaknya dia begitu menyukai kewujudan Jongin sebagai teman.

"Ya, saya rasa awak boleh dikatakan begitu. Kenapa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak ada apa-apa."

Tidak kira bagaimana menarik sekalipun penampilannya, Sehun tidak dapat menafikan fakta bahawa lelaki itu masih kekal sebagai orang asing.

"Luhan-sshi, perhentian yang mana destinasi awak?"

Sehun bertanya dengan perasaan ingin tahu, tetapi setelah memikirkan semula berkenaan hal itu, ianya tidak lagi masuk akal. Lelaki ini mungkin menghabiskan semua waktunya dalam bas itu, seperti yang telah Jongin ceritakan. Dia tidak mungkin tiada tempat tinggal, betul tak?

"Saya tak tahu, sebenarnya."

"Eh?"

Luhan tertawa lembut, geli hati dengan reaksi daripada Sehun, "Saya kata saya tak tahu."

"Macam mana awak boleh tak tahu?" Sehun menyoal.

Dengan segera, Sehun menyesali pertanyaannya apabila dia melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang kelihatan sedih tiba-tiba.

"Saya minta maaf—"

"Saya tak tahu. Saya hanya menanti."

_"Daripada apa yang pernah dia ceritakan kepada aku, namanya Luhan, dan dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku tak berapa nak faham dengan apa yang dia sampaikan tetapi dia betul-betul menggerunkan aku."_

Sehun teringat apa yang Jongin pernah beritahu dia; bahawa Luhan menantikan seseorang. Tapi logik ke menunggu kedatangan seseorang di dalam bas?

"Tapi kenapa dalam bas?"

"Dia cakap macam tu." Sehun hampir-hampir tidak mendengarkannya memandangkan Luhan berbicara dengan suara yang begitu perlahan.

"Dia? Awak tahu, saya pernah melihat ni dalam cerita-cerita di mana watak utamanya bertemu dengan heroin di dalam bas supaya mereka dapat menghabiskan masa bersama sebelum berpisah untuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Awak bukannya salah satu pasangan kekasih dalam _movies_ tu, _right_?"

Sebuah senyuman melankolik menggayuti bibir Luhan sebelum dia memandang kearah depannya. "Tidak, saya bukan."

"Sekarang saya betul-betul keliru."

"Tak perlu. Awak tak akan faham."

Sehun mengeluh sementara matanya terus memerhatikan Luhan. Dia tidak mahu melibatkan dirinya sendiri dan mencampuri hal orang lain. Sehun memandang keluar jendela dan menyedari bahawa dia sudah hampir tiba di perhentiannya.

"Nampaknya saya perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Luhan-sshi—"

"Joonmyun."

"Huh?"

Luhan merenung tepat ke dalam mata Sehun yang keliru, "Saya menunggu Joonmyun."

"Oh . . . Saya nampak . . ._Well_," Sehun tergagap, "Semoga berjaya dengan penantian awak. Mungkin saya akan bertemu dengan awak di lain waktu."

Dia melambai Luhan dengan canggung sebelum berjalan ke hadapan, tidak menyedari ekspresi wajah Luhan yang kelihatan kecewa.

"Aku tak—Tak boleh ke kita pergi tempat lain?"

Sehun merengek semasa Jongin dan dia berdiri di stesen bas, menunggu kedatangan bas. Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun sebenarnya tidak mahu pergi dengan bas itu. Tidak apabila dia berkemungkinan besar akan bertemu dengan Luhan lagi. Dia tiada mempunyai apa-apa terhadap lelaki itu, tetapi sungguh, dia berasa tidak selesa berada di dalam bas yang sama dengannya.

"Apa? Tapi kau dah lama nak bermain dengan aku. Sekarang bila akhirnya aku ada masa untuk bermain dengan kau, dan kau dah tak nak pulak?" Jongin mengerdipkan matanya, terkejut.

"Aku . . . Aku tak rasa nak main hari ni."

"Macam mana kau boleh rasa macam tu pulak? Kau menjalani seluruh hidup kau dengan bermain." Jongin mengusik olok-olok. "Mengaku jelah yang kau takut dengan Luhan."

"A-Aku tak." Sehun tergagap.

"Penakut." Jongin mengusik lagi. "Maksud aku, come on bro, bukannya dia nak bunuh kau pun. Kita tengah bercakap tentang bas. Dia mungkin menakutkan, tapi bukannya kau perlu bercakap dengan dia atau apa."

Jongin mampu mengatakannya dengan mudah kerana semestinya, dia telah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Sehun pula masih merasakan ngeri yang merangkak keluar tatkala memikirkan tentang lelaki bernama Luhan itu. Pada saat bas itu menerpa layar pandangannya, dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat. Dia betul-betul, sangat tidak menyukainya, walaupun Jongin bersama dirinya — bukannya Jongin mampu untuk melindungi Sehun, tetapi pemikirannya itu agak menenangkan dirinya.

"Mari, Sehunnie baby." Jongin mengusik dengan sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan bahawa dia terhibur dengan perbuatannya terhadap Sehun kini, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam bas.

"Berhenti panggil aku macam tu."

"Tapi 'awak' betul-betul bayi." Jongin mengimbas kadnya dengan lancar, matanya menerawang memerhatikan keadaan di dalam bas tersebut. "Oh, nampaknya takdir berdiri di samping kau, Sehunnie. Kita tidak boleh duduk di tempat lain melainkan di sebelah Luhan."

Jongin terkekek ketawa ketika dia melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang kelakar dan melucukan; takut yang bercampur dengan sedikit raut putus asa. Jongin tak mampu menolong tetapi dia berasakan bahawa muka rakannya itu cukup menghiburkan untuk ditonton.

"Aku . . . Aku akan berdiri. . ." Sehun berkata perlahan, tiba-tiba pelatnya jelas kedengaran.

"Aish, kau kena ikut aku."

Jongin berbicara kemudian dia menarik Sehun bersamanya menuju ke arah belakang bas, di mana Luhan, seperti biasanya, duduk. Sehun teramatlah takut, namun dia tahu pemberontakan tidak akan membawa hasil apa-apa apabila dia berdepan dengan Jongin. Penari tertubuh kurus itu mempunyai kekuatan yang tersembunyi yang tidak boleh disalah ertikan. Matanya bergerak ke arah Luhan yang mana kali ini tidak merenung ke luar tingkap. Sebaliknya, dia kelihatan seperti sedang sibuk menulis.

"Hi, Luhan-sshi!" Jongin menyapa dengan gembira sebaik sahaja dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan, atau nama lain yang Sehun gelarkan; kerusi berhantu.

"Jongin-sshi." Luhan membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil sebelum berpaling ke arah Sehun. "Sehun-sshi."

Sehun sangat tahu bahawa Jongin bukannya berkawan dekat dengan Luhan, jadi dia tahu yang Jongin berbicara dengan Luhan sekadar untuk membuatkan Sehun jengkel. Faedah menjadi sahabat baik: Awak tahu bagaimana rakan awak yang lainnya hendak mengenakan dan 'mengerjakan' awak.

"Apa yang awak buat?" Jongin bertanya sambil memerhatikan buku nota milik Luhan.

"Ah, sedikit kerja yang perlu saya selesaikan."

Jadi dia mempunyai kehidupan selain daripada hidup di dalam bas ni setiap masa, fikir Sehun sambil memerhatikan buku nota itu. Sebenar-benarnya, Sehun tidak mempunyai apa-apa terhadap Luhan. Bagi Sehun, Luhan boleh hidup selama-lamanya dalam bas itu jika dia mahu. Meskipun begitu, seseorang itu mesti mengakui bahawa orang yang menghabiskan lebih banyak masa di dalam bas berbanding tempat lain itu menakutkan. Tidak kira apa sekalipun alasannya.

"Adakah awak masih menunggu?" Jongin kembali bertanya, dan Sehun boleh nampak segaris kesedihan di dalam mata Luhan sebelum ianya bertukar menjadi kosong tanpa perasaan.

"Ya . . ."

"Awak ni . . . you're really quite something, Luhan-sshi."

"Jongin-ah . . ." Sehun berbisik sambil memukul lengan Jongin perlahan, "Aku tak rasa yang perbualan kau tu menuju ke arah yang betul . . ."

Jongin adalah seorang yang malu pada hati, tetapi kadang-kala, dia boleh menjadi sangat peramah dan tidak disangka-sangka, tetapi tidak pernah dengan kesan yang tidak diingini. Seperti sekali itu, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbicara dengan seorang lelaki Cina yang kelihatannya seolah-olah mampu menumpaskan Jongin hanya dengan sekali pandangan. Dia teringat kembali Jongin yang merungut bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bahawa lelaki bernama Wufan itu adalah orang Cina. Seandainya Jongin menumpukan lebih perhatian, dia mesti tahu yang lelaki itu adalah pelajar pertukaran dari China.

"Hei, nama betul awak memang Luhan ke?"

Sehun mahu face palm dirinya sendiri apabila mendengarkan soalan Jongin yang bodoh itu. Apalah dosa yang pernah dia lakukan pada masa silamnya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman baik yang sebegini? Dia percaya dia pasti sudah membunuh seluruh kerajaan. Atau lebih teruk — mereka mungkin pasangan kekasih pada masa lampau. Sehun meremang memikirkannya.

"Saya orang Cina sebenarnya. Nama saya Han. Tapi saya tukarkan kepada Luhan apabila saya datang ke Korea."

Luhan menjawab dengan tenang dan Sehun mula mencurigai bahawa dia mungkin menyimpan perasaan terhadap Jongin. Siapa lagi yang akan setenang ini untuk menjawab soalan yang cukup bodoh itu? Okay,maybe Sehun tidak patut memandang rendah terhadap kawannya.

"China? Kenapa awak datang ke Korea?"

Sejujurnya, tiada sesiapa yang boleh menyalahkan Sehun jika dia berfikir bahawa sahabatnya ini sudah kehilangan akal, betul tak? Sememangnya tidak apabila rakannya itu jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa yang yang dimaksudkan dengan privacy. Sekali lagi, dia boleh percaya yang Luhan adalah pengecualian. Lelaki itu telah pun melebihi segala jangkaannya sebaik saat dia dia diberitahu bahawa Luhan memilih untuk menantikan seseorang di dalam bas itu.

"Joonmyun."

Suara Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di mindanya kembali. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak mendengarkan kesedihan dalam nada suara Luhan. Dia tidak sedar akan kepedihan yang melapisi kata-kata itu. Tiada. Tiada apa-apa.

"Yah, Sehun. Kau okay?"

"Huh?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu mata dengan Jongin. "Ah, ya. Mestilah."

"Kau dengar tak apa yang Luhan cakap tadi? Dia sebenarnya pelajar universiti!"

Matanya melebar kerana terkejut. Adakah Sehun kaget? Sudah semestinya. Siapa yang tak? Sejak bila pula pelajar universiti mempunyai begitu banyak masa untuk dihabisi di dalam bas?

"Kalau macam tu, macam mana pulak awak boleh meluangkan begitu banyak masa kat sini?"

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan sedemikian. Kata-kata itu telah terlepas keluar dari bibirnya tanpa dia sendiri sedari. Sehun dapat merasakan pandangan mata Jongin yang menusuk meskipun dia tidak melihatnya. Dia tiada keberanian untuk berbuat demikian apabila dia baru sahaja mengatakan sesuatu yang teramatlah kurang cerdik sehingga dia cukup pasti yang Luhan tidak akan menggemarinya setelah ini.

"Saya minta maaf, Luhan-sshi. Sehun bukannya berniat untuk menyinggung awak." Jongin berkata dengan curiga, berharap Luhan tidak memendam perasaan atas ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Sehun-sshi."

Sehun memandang dengan ragu-ragu, matanya tertumpu pada lelaki itu. Seperti biasa, dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia membenci fakta yang mana setiap kali topik peribadi ini dibicarakan, kepiluan dan kesedihan mengelilingi Luhan.

"Saya minta maaf, okay? Saya—" Sehun memulakan namun dia tidak dapat menghabiskan apa yang mahu dia katakan.

"Sejujurnya, adakah awak berfikir yang saya membuang masa saya?"

Perlukah dia menjawab dengan ikhlas? Sebetulnya, Sehun memang fikir yang Luhan menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya di dalam bas, tapi persoalannya, adakah dia mempunyai hak untuk mengatakan sedemikian?

"Saya hanya menanti."

"Saya . . . Saya yakin awak ada sebab awak sendiri."

Sepatutnya dia boleh membuat lebih baik, tetapi tidak dinafikan bahawa ayat Sehun tadi telah menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin juga kelihatan sedikit tenang, jadi mungkin kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kali ini adalah benar.

"Menunggu, ya," mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca memerhatikan seluruh ruangan bas tersebut, "penantian yang tiada penghujungnya."

"Saya percaya awak akan berjumpa dengan dia, orang yang awak tunggu tu." Sehun cuba memujuk lelaki itu, membuatkan Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"Mari berharap begitu."

Setelah itu, tiada sesiapa pun di antara mereka mengucapkan walau satu patah perkataan. Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan berharap mereka akan tiba ke destinasi mereka secepat yang mungkin. Acap kali, Sehun akan memandang wajah Luhan sekilas, dan setiap kali itu juga, dia akan nampak kekecewaan dan kesedihan pada rautnya.

Adakah penantian ini benar-benar berbaloi, _bus boy_?

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading. And thank you for those who reviewed for previous chapter. Sorry if the translation is kind of awkward and weird. Translating is really a hard work. Reviews please?


End file.
